The Boy What Rules Us All
by TheMadnessDog
Summary: "Sequal" to my Butt-Ugly Marzoids fic. A super genius kid tries to rule Earth using Zim's Irken technology. Zim and Dib team up to stop him, blah blah blah. The POV in this story changes between Zim, Dib, and Geg. Chapter 5 is finally up. I'M SO LONELY!
1. The Beginning

The Boy What Rules Us All  
  
Here is an image of the title written in the OFFICIAL Invader Zim font:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ffrulz2000/zimtitle.jpg  
  
A/N This can be a confusing story. Each chapter is written in one of 3 characters' point of view: Zim's, Dib's, or Geg's. The first 3 chapters are gonna be 1. Geg 2. Dib 3. Zim  
  
I havnt planned any farther. I'll just see where this story takes me. This is a "sequal" to my first story, "The Butt-Ugly Marzoids". It has nothing to do with the BUMs, but some events in that fic caused the stuff here to happen. Okay. If you havnt read my first one yet, go to my profile and read it now.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
My name is Geg. My IQ is 375. All my life I have known that I would one day rule this filthy planet Earth. I can't explain why, maybe because it is too complicated, or maybe because I don't know myself. Or it could be that the author of this fan fic hasn't figured it out yet... Either way, I have wanted to rule this planet since I was a baby. I am now 13. I have been descriminated all my life, which makes my thirst for power even... thirstyer. But, I have never been able to find a power strong enough to control Earth. Untill one day. I was sitting on the couch watching TV with my younger, 11 year old brother, Jace. He was busy watching an extreamly childish and juvinile cartoon show called "Rocket Power". I had nothing else to do, so I had no choice but to sit there and be bored at the disturbingly large usage of fake and/or outdated slang. Suddenly, the screen went staticy and a news report came up.  
  
Jace got up and yelled, "Nooo!! Die, TV! Die!!  
  
"Thank God," I wispered to myself.  
  
"We interrupt whatever show you were watching to bring you.... news stuff," the TV Announcer Guy stated. "There seems to be some sort of alien warfare going on in Crossbetweendeathvalleyandafghanistan."  
  
Alien warfare!? This could be the chance I needed! To get a look at some alien techology and duplicate it so that I can use it to control Earth! I thought for a while. I remembered that Crossbetweendeathvalleyandafghanistan was right next to our city.  
  
"Well, that's convenient," I said out loud.  
  
"What is?" Jace asked, puzzled.  
  
"Uh.. nothing."  
  
I pulled a small device out of my pocket. I pressed a button and it transformed into a jet pack. I flew away through the roof. Jace just watched me as if me flying out of the house on a jet pack was nothing out of the ordinary. I guess weird things do often happen in my house, since I'm always testing new inventions and crap. I flew for a mile and saw the aliens fighting. One was a green one that was walking around on spider legs slashing at the other 3 aliens. They were blue and had different colored shirts on. They were firing lasers at the green one. And they sure were ugly. I landed behind a rock where no one could see me, and walked out to join the spectators. I walked over to a kid with glasses, pointy black hair, and a cool looking black cloak. And he had a big head. A REALLY big head. Think of an orange on a toothpick. No wait, that's a bit much. Think of an orange on.. something thicker than a toothpick, I don't know what.  
  
"So..." I asked casually, "what's going on?  
  
"The two alien races are fighting each other!" the big-headed kid said excidedly. "I'm hoping the winner is the blue ones, because the green one is a real pain in the ass!"  
  
"...you know the aliens...?"  
  
"Well, not the blue ones. Only the green one. His name is Zim. AND I HATE HIM SO!!!!"  
  
"Yeah........."  
  
I slowly backed away from him. To be truthful, I didn't really find anything weird about this guy. I and himself are much alike. Except for the fact that he had a big head. It's just that I have to act like a normal, stupid person in public , as to not blow my cover. And stuff.  
  
"Sure, I'm getting the cold shoulder from a kid whose shirt says 'I EAT STUFF'," the kid said.  
  
"Do not mock the shirt!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I am very sinsitive about my "I EAT STUFF" shirt. It was given to me by... me! Yay! I didn't want this big-headed kid insulting it.  
  
"No mocky..... no...." I said strangly.  
  
I seemed to have freaked him out enough, and he went back to watching the fight. I took out my special X-Ray camera and started shooting pictures of the aliens' techology. I then took a picture of the green one's robot thing. It seems the green one, Zim as the big-headed kid called him, has extreamly advanced techology. The blue ones, whatever they're called, seem less techologicaly advanced than Zim. I stood by and watched the fight. At some point, the blue ones sang an EXTREAMLY annoying song that made me sad. Anyway, Zim compleatly dominated over the blue ones. I hid behind a rock as I watched the leader of the blue ones challange Zim. After they flew away, I hurried home. I would take the technology of the winner, which would most likly be Zim, since his technology was far greater. But, just to be sure, I would moniter the fight from my home. I got home and tried to run straight to my lab. But, I was stopped by Jace.  
  
"It's about time you're back," he said.  
  
"Move it, Jace, I've got to get to my lab."  
  
"No way! You promised that you would watch TV with me!"  
  
"Jace, I don't have the time!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Dammit, Jace!"  
  
I pulled out a small thing that looks like a laser pointer. I pointed it at Jace, said "Dog" and pressed the button. A beam of light shot out and hit Jace. Immediatly, Jace started to change. He grew fur all over his body, his hands and feet turned into paws, and he couldn't balacne on 2 feet anymore because his legs turned backwards. His ears grew larger up to a point and his face jutted out. He grew a tail. I had turned Jace into a dog. Jace looked at himself in a mirror and jumped back in horror. He turned to look at me.  
  
"This should teach you to stop getting in my way! Now if you be a good boy, I'll turn you back into a human in the morning."  
  
I ran into my room as Jace growled and barked at me from the living room. I ran down into my lab, and turned on the space-transmitter thing. I could see that the battle was already won by Zim. But the big-headed kid was trying to stop him. I wouldn't be able to copy more technology from Zim if he was dead! I transmitted a virus into the kid's shields so that a single laser shot from Zim would blow it up. Zim shot it and I watched with glee as the kid fell into the ocean. I was even happier when I saw a whale come out of no where and swallow the kid whole.  
  
"Well, that is convinent," I said to myself. "Now that kid can't get in my way! Soon, I will have enough techology from that 'Zim' that I will rule Earth!"  
  
I walked back up into my room and went back to the TV room. There, Jace was curled up on the rug watching it. As soon as he saw me he jumped up and attacked me. He cut me pretty badly.  
  
"You know, if you kill me, you will never be human again!" I yelled despertly.  
  
That shut Jace up. He got off me and sat on the floor staring up at me.  
  
"Bad dog," I said grinning. "Just for that, you're gonna stay a dog for a week!"  
  
Jace looked at me with a dog look that said "You have to be joking!"  
  
"No, I'm serious. From now untill this time next week, you will remain a dog! Ha-ha!"  
  
I left the room leaving Jace to think about what he did.  
  
-To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, sorry the first chapter was so long, but as it is an introdutory chapter, it can be expected to be long. But most other chapters wont be THIS long. You can see now that 1) Geg is a guy who wants to rule the world. Whenever he fails or is just pissed off, he takes it out on Jace by turning him into an animal for a day or so with his animal transforming divice thingy. 2) By the time Jace is 50, he will have been over 100 different species of animals. Please R&R. 


	2. The Escape

The Boy What Rules Us All  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ffrulz2000/zimtitle.jpg  
  
A/N Okay, this chapter is Dib. Its not gonna do much for the story though.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My name is Dib. And man, is my life fucked up. I have been trying to stop an alien force called Zim for the past 6 months. And now, I am trapped inside the stomach of some whale. I've been in here for 3 days now, with no food, a terrible smell all around me, and in serious need of a shower. But finally, my luck came to me. This whale tried to eat something too big for it and it started gagging. Suddenly, the liquids around me started rising, and I went with them. I rised up through the esophagus and into the mouth, and it vomited me out into the ocean. I floated to the surface.  
  
"Well, that was gross," I said to myself. "But at least I'm out of there.  
  
I looked around some more. I saw that I was about 100 ft away from the shore line of a beach. And that beach was near my city.  
  
"Wow, all that luck. Someone up there must like me..."  
  
Suddenly, I heard the theme from Jaws play. I looked below me and saw the whale swimming up towards me.  
  
"Dammit! That whale's gonna eat me! ..agian. Wait, who's playing that music?"  
  
The whale broke the surface right next to me. I screamed and started swimming as fast as I could. But, of course, the whale was much faster. It opened up its jaws and.. a dolphin came up from right below me and started swimming with me on it.  
  
"Wow. That was random."  
  
I looked back to see that we were loosing the whale.  
  
"Yes!! I'm free! I'm--"  
  
The dolphin crashed into a rock. I went flying toward the beach. I only had 10 ft left to go. I looked back to see the whale eating the dolphin. I swam as fast as I could, and reached the beach. I ran as fast as I could and looked back to see the whale swim up onto the beach and stop. A crowd of beach-goers crowded around it. Suddenly, the whale opened its mouth, stuck its tounge out and grabbed one of the people. It pulled him inside its mouth and started jumping back towards the ocean. It got into the water and swam away.  
  
"I didn't know whales could do that!" I said. "Wait, do whales even eat humans? Wow, this is EXTREAMLY inaccurate."  
  
I walked home, stopping at a hobo shower place to get clean. It wasn't very fun, since the hobos kept asking me for money. I had probably left all my money inside the whale. I got out of the shower place as fast as I could. I then realized I had forgotten my clothes and ran back to get dressed. I ran back home to find Gaz, my sister, playing her Game Slave 2.  
  
"Oh there you are," she said, not looking up from her game. "Where have you been?"  
  
"You don't wanna know," I replied.  
  
"Ugh.. you smell like puke!"  
  
"Do I? ...oh well. I'll have to take another shower."  
  
"Or four."  
  
"Ugh... This is all Zim's fault!" I yelled. "If it wasn't for him destroying those 3 Martians this would never happen! Those 3 wern't so bad! They wanted to save Earth! I should have teamed up with them when I had a chance!"  
  
"You want to spend all your time with lowlifes who do nothing but sing and dance and eat food all day?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Touche... anyway, this whole whale thing was Zim's fault! I'm gonna go to his base right now and settle this once and for all!"  
  
"You were inside a whale all this time? Cool!"  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to go destroy Zim!! ....riiight after I shower."  
  
I ran upstairs to the bathroom. I stayed in there for about 4 hours, but I could still smell small traces of saliva. Oh well. I got dressed and ran outside to face Zim once and for all.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
Yeah, it didnt do much for the plot, but the next chapter will. And stuff. R/R. And stuff. 


	3. The Meeting

The Boy What Rules Us All  
  
www.geocities.com/ffrulz2000/zimtitle.jpg  
  
A/N A Zim chapter! Yay! .... ... ..yeah. ..... ................ ......................... .........mmyep.................why are you still reading this!?  
  
My name is Zim!! Okay! uh.. A/N *writers block* Yes. I sure am Zim. Mmyep. I have been trying to destroy this filthy planet for months! I come from Irk, the GREATEST, MOST AMAZING PLANET EVER!!!! Irk also means annoying! I bet you inferior humans didn't know that! Yeah. Anyway, every time I try to destroy Earth, I am always foiled by the terrible Dib. I can't stand him. But one day Dib became stupid enough to walk right into my home. It was a few days after my victory over the Marzoid race. I was thinking about fixing Gir. His attention span was just too limited.  
  
"Gir, I think your attention span is just too limited!" I said to him that day.  
  
"What are you talking about, maste-- OOH LOOK! An ant!! Heeheeheee!!! Look at it walk!"  
  
Then, Gir pressed his mouth all around it and made vaccum sucking sounds. He brought his head up and the ant was gone.  
  
"Hey... Where'd the ant go..?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"What? You ate the ant, Gir!"  
  
"Oh yeaaaah... So where'd the cockroach go?"  
  
"Huh? There was no cockroach!"  
  
"Oh yeaaaah... So where'd the ant go?"  
  
"Wha-- *sigh* You're hopeless, Gir."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Before I had time to use one of my AMAZING replies, the front door burst open, and Dib ran in.  
  
"Dib!? How did you get here!? The gnomes should have stopped you!! Wait.. they still weren't fixed from when Mimi cut them.. I need to get those fixed..."  
  
"I'll destroy you before you get a chance to fix them, Zim!!" Dib yelled at me. "For the past three days, I have suffered dearly in some.. suffering.. thing! And it's all been your fault!"  
  
"Well, you think I havn't suffered somehow too? I have, Earth-cow! I have!"  
  
"No you havn't!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You are very weird, Zim. Very weird. Now, prepare for your doom!!"  
  
"Hey!!!" I yelled. "I'm the only one allowed to say that! Don't stea-- OOF!"  
  
The horrible Dib-monkey ran up to me and kicked me in the squeedly spooch. I countered and head-butted him and caused hurt on his horrible Earth organ. He jumped across the room, picked up Gir, and threw him at me.  
  
"Whee!!" Gir yelled as he flew through the air and hit me in the gyackin quikz. Dib then ran up and pulled my backpack off.  
  
"Hah! Without this, Zim, you can't survive!!"  
  
"Wait! How did you know that!?"  
  
"I.... actually, I don't really know..."  
  
"That's creepy... Now give it back!!"  
  
"Never! You're going to pay!"  
  
Suddenly, a flash came up and a figure jumped up from behind a couch. This human was dressed in black clothing and his face was covered, all you could see were glasses. He stared at us. I stared at him, and Dib stared at him.  
  
"You have no idea what you are getting into," he said suddenly.  
  
He then jumped out the window. Dib was staring at him and I used my chance to take my pack back from Dib. I then got a laser gun out of it, and shot Dib with it. He screamed and went flying out the window across the city. I heard him landing somewhere. I then focused my attention to the guy who had just been in my house. Who was he...?  
  
"I like burritos! They're so warm and beany!" Gir said.  
  
I looked at him strangly. I then went back into my lab to think about things.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
I was kinda sleepy when i wrote this.. my fingers hurt... R/R 


	4. The SIR

The Boy What Rules Us All  
  
www.geocities.com/ffrulz2000/zimtitle.jpg  
  
A/N I am wiggling my leg!! Witness my leg!! Do you not see!? Huh!?  
  
I walked down the hallway of the Skool. This is where I was sure Zim went. And I knew he went to Ms. Bitters's class. But, I didn't know where it was. I kept walking untill I saw a girl. She had pinkish-purple hair, a black dress, a skull necklace, and was playing a Game Slave 2.  
  
"Hey..." I said to her. "Do you know where Ms. Bitters's class?"  
  
The girl just stood there, playing her GS2. Finally, she said something.  
  
"Go away."  
  
She just walked right past me.  
  
"You made a powerful enemy today, my friend. I-I--I mean enemy..."  
  
I walked some more untill finding another person who was more than happy to help out. When I ruled the world, she wouldn't be hurt as much as the others. yeah. I kept walking by the directions she gave me, and made it to the big door that said "Bitters". I sighed and opened the door. As soon as I walked in, I could see that this was no ordinary teacher. She was speaking to the class, but saying nothing but the word "Doom".  
  
"Ooooooo....kaaaaaaaay...." I said quietly. "Hey," I said out loud. "I just got transferred here from another Skool, and was told to go here."  
  
Of course, that wasn't true. I came here so I could study Zim. And there he was, sitting in the seat closest to the door. I smiled and looked at the other students and saw the big-headed boy sitting on the other side of the class. I turned to Ms. Bitters.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you," she said. "Because after this moment, your life will become a living Hell!!"  
  
I gave her a weird look. I soon realized that I was the only one who did so. These kids must have learned not to scold Ms. Bitters. The snake- teacher growled and said, "You need a place to sit."  
  
She looked around the room and pointed to the kid sitting behind the big-headed kid.  
  
"Rob!" she said gruffly. "You're being transferred to the underground classroom!"  
  
"But I just got out of the underground classroom!" Rob said.  
  
"So you did, child... So you did...."  
  
She pressed a button opening a trap door which the Rob kid fell into. I slowly walked over to the now empty seat and sat in it. Ms. Bitters continued pointlessly saying "Doom" over and over again, so I studied Zim. I also noticed that the big-headed kid sitting in front of me was also watching Zim obsessivly. He must be trying to "save" this filthy planet. Hah! What a naive son of a bitch!  
  
Later...  
  
The bell rang and skool was out for the day. I followed the big- headed kid outside and called to him.  
  
"Hey! Big-headed kid!" I yelled to him.  
  
"What is it?" he replied. "And my head's not big!!"  
  
"Yes it is. I need to talk to you about Zim."  
  
"Huh? What about Zim?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? He's an alien!"  
  
"I knew that! I've been trying to stop him from conquring Earth for months! You wanna help me?"  
  
"Uhhh. I dunno. What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"My name's Dib. Once I capture Zim and expose him, I'll finally be a real paranormal investigator!"  
  
"That's nice..." I said. "Anyway, my name is Geg."  
  
"Soo.. You know that Zim is an alien?"  
  
"Of course! He's so badly disguised I don't understand how no one else notices it."  
  
"So, are you gonna help me?"  
  
"Maybe. I've got to get home..."  
  
I ran off leaving the big-headed Dib by himself. He must not recognize me. And wow, he was stupid. I would think that someone with that big a head would realize that this world isn't worth saving, but no! How can someone with so huge a head be so stupid!? I ran home. I opened the door to see my parents walking around and Jace, still a dog, lying on the carpet in front of the TV. I had used some divice thingy of mine to make it seem to my parents that Jace was still human and went to skool every day, when in reality, he is a dog and he spends his whole day running around the house like an idiot. Jace had been a dog for 4 days, and I was loving it! No more annoying brother asking me for crap, or to do stuff with him. And he knows better to attack me, because if he does I'll just make his imprisonment in the body of a dog longer. Too bad I'll have to change him back in 3 days. Maybe I could just leave him like that...? No, then he'll have nothing to lose and try to claw my heart out or something. Yeah, I'll keep my promise.. I walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of dog food for him. I walked up to him.  
  
"Good boy," I whispered. "Just 3 more days..."  
  
Jace sort of collapsed of the carpet with his legs stuck out as if to say, "3 days!? I can't spend 3 more days as a DOG!"  
  
I laughed at him and and gave him the bowl of dog food. Jace stared at it and looked up at me.  
  
"What?" I said. "You want human food? Silly doggy! Dogs don't eat human food! Now eat your chunks of horse meat and vegetables mixed in some sauce thingy while I go to my lab."  
  
Even though he was a dog, I could tell he was making a sick face. I laughed again and walked up the stairs into my room. I went up to the bookcase, pulled the book that entitled, "The Complete Works of Jhonen Vasquez" and the bookcase opened. Knowing that no one would ever want to read that, I made it my secret door-opener thing. (A/N: Before you get mad, I am simply playing around. Like on The Simpsons, where they always make fun of Fox or Butterfingers, even though Fox is their network and Butterfingers sponser them, theyre just doing it to be funny and ironic. Thats what Im doing, poking fun at the thing that makes this fan fic possible: Jhonen) I walked inside and the door closed behind me. In my lab, I was copying Zim's technology. I was making a Voot Cruiser, making one of those backpack things, and even making a SIR. But after noticing several flaws in Zim's SIR(it had junk for brains), I decided to do a little tweaking myself. I walked over to the table where the computer had just finished fixing my new SIR. I looked at it and said, "Get up." Immediatly, my SIR jumped up.  
  
"Reporting for duty, sir!"  
  
"Heh. He called me Sir," I said.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Umm. Computer? It seems kinda monotoney... Could you make it have more artificial intellegence? Maybe some more personality?"  
  
"Of course, Geg," my computer said. "Only a few more minutes."  
  
"Minutes!? Why would it take that l--"  
  
"Done," the computer said.  
  
"What happened to minutes?"  
  
"I was estimating."  
  
"Yeah.... Anyway, I'll test out my SIR. Get up and follow me."  
  
"The least you can do is say please," my SIR said.  
  
"Hey, exellent! I'll call you Xir!"  
  
"Xir? Is that spelled with a Z or X?"  
  
"Uhh.. with an X. Yeah."  
  
"Okay," Xir said. "So, why do I exist all of a sudden?"  
  
"You're here to assist me in ruling the Earth," I said. "So, you will be my assistant. Or sidekick if you think that sounds better."  
  
"Rule Earth?" Xir said skepticly. "Are you insane? No one has ever done that, though many have tried.. I mean, come one, everyone has ended up dead! Adolf Hitler, Saddam Hussein(A/N: I know, hes not dead, but IZ is set in the future, and he must be dead then), Osama bin Laden(A/N: And we dont even know if hes still alive!^_^')..."  
  
"Oh, yeah.. Heh, Osama was such a bitch... But don't diss Hitler. He came to me in a dream, telling me to rule the Earth."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said... 'Herr dichel! Buuch jusch percht doot! Weiner snitzle!! WEINER SNITZLE!!!'"  
  
"Uhh.. and did you understand any of that?"  
  
"Not a word."  
  
"Then how do you know he didn't say to help protect the Earth?"  
  
"Hah! I hardly think Hitler's involved with matters like that!" I said.  
  
"Can't blame me for tryin'..." Xir mumbled.  
  
"What? You don't want to help me rule Earth, Xir? Too bad! I'm your master! And stuff! You must help me rule Earth! So there! Hahahahaah!! Hahahahahahacough!  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
I sense your envy of my neck!! And I don't blame you!! Droooool over my magical powers!! I have powers pinto beans can only dream of! Wanna see me pull a tape worm out of my ass?!! Huh!?! 


	5. The Dream

The Boy What Rules Us All  
  
www.geocities.com/ffrulz2000/zimtitle.jpg  
  
A/N: Okay... not much to say here... Sorry it took so long for this chapter, i guess. I just got out of skool today(May 23) and have been studying for tests all the previous week, with no real time to work on this. mmyep. This chapter is EXTREAMLY nonsensical at the first part. It gets better. Carry on.  
  
I was dreaming that night and it happened. In my dream, I was walking around in this big, open desert thing. The lack of water was making me sad. I wandered around aimlessly, untill I looked up and saw the face of the evil Adolf Hitler staring down on me.  
  
"Herr dichel!" he yelled at me. "Buuch jusch percht doot! Weiner snitzle!! WEINER SNITZLE!!!"  
  
"Ooooooo.... kaaaaaaay..." I said quietly.  
  
Hitler then opened his mouth wide, and Gary Coleman flew out of his mouth on a flying vaccum cleaner.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" I screamed. "Gary Coleman is going to kill me!!"  
  
"What'ch you talkin' about, Dib?"  
  
"Wait, how did you know my name?"  
  
"Uhhh... DIE!"  
  
I started to run away, but triped on a smoke detector. I looked up to see Gary sucking me into the vaccum cleaner.  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!"  
  
I flew into the vaccum cleaner. Inside, there was Elvis Presly.  
  
"Elvis!? What are you doing here!? I thought the aliens got you!"  
  
"The hell?" Elvis said. Then he got a huge gun and shot me with it. I woke up screaming. My dad ran into the room. My sister, Gaz followed slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, son?" my dad asked. "You were screaming, 'Gary Coleman is gonna kill me!' Why the screaming?"  
  
"Nothing... It was a dream."  
  
"You woke me up because of a dream?" Gaz said angrily. "Great, now I have to torture you again."  
  
"Gary Coleman tried to kill me.. But, I guess it's common to have dreams like that, right?"  
  
My dad shook his head. "Son, when will you realize that you are insane?" He walked out of my room.  
  
"Why'd you dream about that?" Gaz asked.  
  
"I dunno," I replied. "At the beginning it had Adolf Hitler talking to me. I think he was trying to tell me that I need to save the Earth from Gary Coleman and Elvis Presly."  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't telling you to destroy Earth?"  
  
"Hah! I hardly think Hitler's involved with matters like that!"  
  
Gaz looked at me weirdly for 5 seconds. She shook her head and turned to walk back out into the hall.  
  
"Dumbass," I heard her mutter as she walked towards her room. I sighed and got back in my bed.  
  
In the morning, I got up, ate breakfast, and went to Skool.(A/N: My Skool's out! Woo!) I watched Zim all day at class to see if he did anything alieny. He never does, but it's always safe to watch and see if he slips up. After Skool, I walked outside, and Geg was waiting for me.  
  
"Hey, Dib," he said.  
  
"Hey, Geg. Were you watching Zim today too?"  
  
"Yeah. I could tell you were too. I think Zim really is an alien."  
  
We started walking home.  
  
"So, tell you all you know about Zim," Geg said.  
  
"Well, I know that his races name is the Irkens, so I guess his home planet is called Irk. His leaders probably don't have any real leading abilities."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, his leaders are just taller than everyone else. I guess they pick their leaders by how tall they are."  
  
"Well that's stupid."  
  
"Real stupid."  
  
We walked some more. I didn't have anything better to say, so I said, "You know, I had a really weird dream last night."  
  
"Really?" Geg asked sounding uninterested.  
  
"Yeah. It was about Adolf Hitler talking to me."  
  
That cought Geg's attention for some reason.  
  
"Really!? I had that same dream before..."  
  
"Did yours have Gary Coleman and Elvis Presly trying to kill you with a giant flying vaccum cleaner?"  
  
Geg gave me a long look.  
  
"No. No it did not."  
  
He walked towards a house, opened the door, and ran inside. Great. Now he probably thinks I'm crazy, just like everyone else. I walked home, ending this chapter and causing it to have no effect on the story whatsoever.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
From now untill a few weeks from now I am declaring writer's block. No, not really.. I'm going on vacation and will have no time for another chapter. I'm planning for Chapter 6 to be done by Friday, June 7. 


	6. The Infiltration

The Boy What Rules Us All  
  
www.geocities.com/ffrulz2000/zimtitle.jpg  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long, like I said, I've been on vacation and stuff. The chapters are not nessicarily in an order. its not going to be Geg, Dib, Zim, Geg, Dib, Zim, etc. There's really no order. This chapter is Geg, even though the last one was Dib. Also, Gir fans may hate me for this and the next chapter, but thats the way it is. Cows are my friends.  
  
I waited two more days to sneek into Zim's base and get more information. That day would be my birthday. Such a sweet way to celebrate my birthday, to get closer to ruling the Earth. I woke up on that day.  
  
"Yes..." I said to myself. "14.. the perfect age.. for ruling Earth...(A/N: Today(June 7) really IS my birthday, and I really AM turning 14 today. Praise me! PRAISE ME!!)"  
  
I got up and walked into the house. Today is the day I have to change Jace back into a human, but I'll put that off untill right before I leave to Zim's house. I ate breakfast, fed Jace some more dog food, and walked to Skool. After hearing Ms. Bitters continue to say "Doom" pointlessly for a whole day, the bell rang. Instead of walking home with Dib, I decided to talk to Zim for the first time. I saw Zim walking and ran up to him.  
  
"Zim," I said.  
  
Zim turned around and said, "What!? Why do you disturb my perfectly normal walk home!? Huh!? Oh, you're that new child. What do you want? You aren't going to turn into an alien and try to kill me, are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. That happened one time. It's a really funny story. So, why have you, a filthy child, come to talk to me!? Zim!! But I am normal! Yes! So very normal... Stare at my hand, then you will see! My hand is normal! My hand rocks!!"  
  
I looked at him weirdly. I looked at his hand. "It only has 2 fingers," I said.  
  
"Oh, that," Zim said nervously. "That's part of the skin condition."  
  
"I see."  
  
Man, how could no one notice that Zim is an alien? Come on! Come on! Come on!(A/N: Yes, I cannot get GGCAS/DWLOD out of my head)  
  
"Also," I went on, "I wanted to ask why is your head so big?"  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
"I mean look at it! It's really big!"  
  
"Well.. granted it is a bit larger than the other humans', but certainly not as big as that Dib monkey's head!"  
  
"True..."  
  
"Well.. why are you talking to me?"  
  
"Huh? I dunno."  
  
I walked away wanting to know why the hell this happened.. I didn't learn anything except that Zim is incredibly stupid. He just doesn't know how to be a human. I walked home. I got in, walked past Jace, who seemed to know what day it was because he chased after me looking miserable, and went into my lab. Xir was sleeping in his glass container.  
  
"Wake up, Xir. The time of reckoning is upon us."  
  
I pressed a button and the glass container lifted up. Xir opened his eyes.  
  
"Wha...?" he said confused. "What're we doing?"  
  
"We are going to sneak into Zim's base tonight," I said. "We'll have to walk there because my Voot Cruiser isn't finished yet."  
  
"Okay.. So we're sneaking into Zim's base to get information and technology, right? Okay... I'll get on my disguise."  
  
A hologram appeared and vibrated over Xir's body. He now looked like a dog very similar to Jace. Seeing Xir's disguise reminded me that I still had to change Jace back into a human.  
  
"Well, it's been a fun week," I whispered to myself. I led Xir up through my room and opened the door into the hallway. Jace was laying down in front of it and jumped up when he saw me. He was very shocked to see another dog that looked just like him standing by my side.  
  
"You have a dog?" Xir said from behind his hologram.  
  
"Not really," I replied. "He's my brother."  
  
"You turned your brother into a dog!?"  
  
"Yeah! It's fun! Have you ever tried it?"  
  
"Well, since I've only been alive for 3 days, no."  
  
"Whatever... It's time to change him back anyway."  
  
Jace jumped up when he heard that and started shaking his tail. I pulled out the laser-pointer thing, held it up to point at Jace, said "Human", and pressed the button. A beam of light shot out and it Jace. Immediatly, all his fur shrank into him and he looked like a hairless dog. His paws transformed into hands and feet, and legs turned back the right way. His ears grew normal sized, and face shrunk back in. Jace stood up. Finally, as the transformation ended, his tail shrunk and dissapeared. Jace looked at himself in a mirror and turned back to me.  
  
"That's an experience I don't want to repeat..." were the first words he said all week. "How did you do that?"  
  
"It's just one of my many inventions.. And you know, I should have kept you a dog longer. I still havnt completly healed from when you scratched me up..." I turned to walk outside.  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
"uhh.. Can I come?" Jace asked for some reason.  
  
"You know, Jace, this is one of the main reasons I turned you into a dog. You're just too annoying as a human."  
  
I walked outside and shut the door behind me.  
  
"Well..." Xir said. "That was different."  
  
"Yes, very. Come on, now..."  
  
So Xir and I walked down the street untill finally arriving at Zim's house.  
  
Before we could get closer, a little girl ran up in front of us.  
  
"Hi!" she said annoyingly. "I wanna play with you even though my mom told me to never talk to strangers which makes me incredibly stupid! Yay! Ooh! A doggy! Hi doggy!"  
  
The strange little girl started petting Xir. Xir looked up at me.  
  
"Are all little humans this annoying?" he asked.  
  
"Gasp! The doggy is talking! Whee!"  
  
"Great, Xir," I sighed. "Now she knows stuff and I have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone."  
  
I reached inside my pocket.  
  
"Hey, little girl? What's your least favorite animal?"  
  
"Ooh, frogs! I hate frogs! Frogs are icky and slimy and gross!"  
  
"That's nice," I said. I pulled out my animal transformer thing. "Frog," I said into it and pressed the button. A beam of light shot out and hit the girl. Immediatly, she started shrinking.  
  
"What's going on?" she said as she shrunk. "This is fun! Whee! Wh--"  
  
She stopped talking because her mouth stretched out across her face dissabling her from being able to talk. All her hair dissapeared. Her skin turned green and slimy, and her eyes moved up to the top of her head. Her arms and legs changed shape untill they matched those of a frog's arms and legs. The transformation was complete. The annoying little girl had turned into a frog. I stared down at her and laughed. I turned to walk towards Zim's house leaving the frog-girl to figure out how to survive her new life.  
  
"Wait," Xir said. "You're just gonna leave her like that for the rest of her life? That's evil!"  
  
"I know, isn't it?" I replied. "It's fun turning people into things. I should do it more often. You should try it."  
  
"Hmm.. No thanks."  
  
I pulled out an extra-terrestrial finder to see if Zim was in the house or his base. He wasn't.  
  
"Well, that's very convinient. We can just walk right in."  
  
"You know, I think he'll have defenses, idiot," Xir said skepticly.  
  
"...shut up, you. Your superior technology fighty stuff should be able to stop Zim's defenses. He's not that smart."  
  
We walked into Zim's front lawn. Xir took off his disguise. Suddenly, Zim's oversized lawn gnomes started coming towards us.  
  
"Hmm.." I said. "Attacking lawn gnomes. That's a new one.. Xir! Attack! Destroy them!"  
  
"Yes sir, I guess!"  
  
Xir jumped forward and 2 dozen guns and rocket things popped out of his head. In one huge blast, he destroyed all the lawn gnomes.  
  
"Whoa!" I yelled. "You're kick-ass!"  
  
"...whatever...."  
  
I looked at Xir strangely and opened the door. Immediatly, two robots sped toward the door. They stopped at the entrance and looked at me.  
  
"Hello, son!" they said together.  
  
"Uhhh... yes," I said staring.  
  
"Brush your teeth," the female robot said.  
  
"Diarrhea!" the male robot said.  
  
"This is getting too weird," I said as I slowly walked past them watching them begin to poke each other.  
  
"Agreed," Xir said and hurried along behind me.  
  
We walked into Zim's house. On the TV was the Scary Monkey Show, but no one was watching it. In the kitchen, Zim's SIR was running around doing stuff. I knew this SIR was insane because of the many manufacturing problems in it.  
  
"Hey, little robot... Do you know where the entrance to Zim's base is?"  
  
"Noooooo," the SIR said. "It's down the toilet! Yeeheehee!"  
  
The little SIR started running into the wall continuously.  
  
"Okay... thanks for the info, I guess. Now... destroy it, Xir!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Xir jumped forward. His eyes glowed and shot a laser out. The SIR stood there yelling "Yay!" as the laser flew towards him. The laser struck his body, sending the SIR flying up against the wall and coming crashing down on the ground smoking and sparking. I laughed at it, and went over to the toilet.  
  
"Okay..." I said. "This is it."  
  
Xir and I walked onto the toilet and went down the elevator into Zim's lair. We landed in front of a big door. Xir ran a diagnostic and found out that it will only allow Zim and robots into the lair.  
  
"Hmmm..." I said. "You're okay, since you're a robot... but... Oh wait!"  
  
I pulled out my transformer thingy and pointed it at myself.  
  
"Zim," I said and pressed the button. A beam of light shot out and I began to feel myself changing. In a few short seconds I changed into an exact copy of Zim. I smiled and pressed my hand up onto the door. The door beeped and opened.  
  
"Excellent," I said. I was surprised, because the voice that came out wasn't mine, but Zim's. I guess since I've become Zim, I get his voice too. I walked into Zim's base and Xir followed. I looked at all the alien technology in awe.  
  
"This is... amazing!" I said in Zim's voice. "Look at all this stuff! It'll take forever to copy all of this! Ummm... Okay, this is getting weird.. I'm gonna change back now."  
  
I took out the transformer, said "Geg", and pressed the button. I turned back into my human self.  
  
"Now you know what Jace felt like," Xir said. "Not to mention that random girl back there."  
  
"Whatever," I said. "I should be okay now. Now.."  
  
I looked at the technology that would be impossible to copy in the small time that I have. I then got an idea.  
  
"Hey, Xir..." I said. "Why don't we just stay here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Xir asked.  
  
"Let's just say here. We'll have all the time in the world to prepare to take over Earth."  
  
"But.... what about Zim?"  
  
"He'll have to be eliminated. Now that I have his base, I don't need him."  
  
"...whatever.."  
  
I walked over to a computer screen and began looking up info on the Irkens.  
  
"The knoledge.... it fills me.... it is neat..."  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
Sorry that was so long. And sorry it took so long.. Okay. 


End file.
